Origins of Space Part III: Fullmetal Wings
by luitcsh
Summary: Three years after Asami has gone into a deep sleep, she is rudely awakened by a newly formed Despair and Malice. Asami is reunited with her friends, and a burning flame rekindles between her and Edward, however...can they truly be together?
1. Prologue: Rude Awakenings

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Prologue: Rude Awakenings

The night was silent. The only thing stirring were the tendrils that moved as if they were alive. For three years the goddess, Asami, had slept, recovering from her fatal wounds. However...it was to be cut short. A figure approached, the tendrils lashing out as a defense mechanism, only to be cut down. A knife slashed at the tendrils, causing Asami's eyes to snap open, screaming out and causing the trees to rumble. The form grabbed her by the scruff as she went into a state of shock. The tendrils were her power, apart of her life source. It was like she had been injured...though not physically. "Soon...soon this world will know that its the _homunculus_ that rule this world." A all to familiar voice split the air...it was Malice. "Hurry up." Another voice said as Despair appeared. "Right right." Malice said waving his hand as they carried the wolf away who was unable to move due to the tendrils being cut.

At the rockbell house, Den stood up and growled, barking at the door. A eighteen year old Winry turned her head to Den. Winry still looked the same, just a little bit taller...and a considerable bigger bust. "Den? What is it?" Winry asked tilting her head as she moved to the window. There was nothing out there - just the stars twinkling. Den scratched furiously at the door, attempting to get out. Winry, opening the door, found herself chasing her dog. "D-Den!" Winry cried, grabbing her coat, she headed off in the direction Den took. Winry recognized this route...it was to her friend, Asami's sleeping place. Winry skidded to a halt when she saw the sight before her. Den was whimpering, tail lowered. The tendrils of light that protected Asami were gone, the tree was normal, as if nothing had happened. "Shes...shes awake?" Winry cried. Den moved down into the hole as Winry moved forward. Den whimpered as she pawed at a patch of red soil. "No..." There were multiple red soil spots; all where the tendrils had been. "Someone forcibly awakened her." She said in shock. "C'mon Den, we have to get back to the house!" She said as Den barked in agreement. The two then took off back to the rockbell abode.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting You Again

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter One: Meeting You Again

A blonde headed teen boredly let a coin run over his knuckles as he sat at a desk. They - as in his brother and him - were on standby for now since no new missions had come up. He was now eighteen, fully legal in Central City's eyes. His brother was seventeen - still had one more year to go unfortunatly. The room was empty and silent. Edward found silence to be comforting for some reason. Closing his eyes, he found himself drifting off...only to hear the door slam open. "N-Niisan!" A teen that looked just like Edward burst in, wearing the same black outfit that Ed once wore with the same red overcoat...that overcoat brought back so many memories...especially of a certain someone. "Whats the rush, Al?" Ed asked nonchalantly. "I-I got a call from Winry..." He panted. Ed eyed his brother, now intrigued. Winry rarely called them. "I...Its..." Ed tilted his head. "Spit it out." Ed said standing up and streching. "Asami's been forcibly awakened!" He cried. This caught Ed off guard. It had been three years since that rainy evening that he, Winry, and Al had said goodbye to their immortal friend.

"_What_?" Ed asked as he came to his brother, eyes wide. "S-She...the tendrils..." Al was frantic. He, like Winry, considered Asami a close friend. "What about them?" Ed asked frantically. "S-Someone cut them...t-theres blood from where their supposed to be..." Al said flailing. Before Al could say anything else, Ed grabbed his brown trenchcoat and headed out of headquarters with Al calling behind him. Ed wasted no time in buying two tickets for Risembool. The whole way, Ed's thoughts were only of Asami.

"See?" Winry asked as she hovered beside Ed's shoulder. Sunlight poured from the treetops as Ed ran his hand over the ground. "Someone _cut_ them." Winry crouched down as Ed wallowed in his thoughts. Al was in the background, calling and asking if anyone had seen a girl with ears and a tail or anyone accompanying her. Den sat sadly, watching Ed and Winry. "No luck." Al said sighing as he hung up the phone. Ed rose his head, eyes looking to his brother. Even if he wanted to find her, they had no leads. Ed stood up, his eyes narrowing in frustration. It took all his strength to keep himself calm. Den's ears suddenly perked as she stood up and growled, bracing herself. The three teen's heads snapped around to see a form appear, swaying from side to side. Den calmed suddenly, barking out of happiness. Winry looked at her dog as if she had gone nuts. Suddenly, the form fell forward, but not before Ed caught the person. Long brown locks cascaded over his arms, two prominent black wolf ears were pressed down. Blood cascaded from wounds down her body. "Asami!" Al and Winry cried as they ran to Ed who held her.

Wasting no time, the two brothers, Den, and Winry had brought her to Pinako's, who, once again, was left to deal with her wounds. As they had done three years ago, all three waited for news. Pinako's small form appeared, smoking her pipe. "Her wounds arent as severe as last time, thankfully..." Pinako mused as Edward stood up. "Her stomach wound from before is fully healed - not even a scar. Her shoulder too." She chuckled. "You can see her if you like...she may be a bit slow because of the medicine I used to knock her out for the pain." She said moving away. Ed, Winry, and Al moved into the room with Den close behind. Al shut the door as Ed and Winry moved to Asami's side. Asami looked just as she had before, but she had grown a bit, just like Winry. Asami's familiar blue eyes opened up a sliver as she watched the two faces hovering over her - soon joined by Al. "You three-" She was cut off when Den lept onto the bed and laid at her feet, tail wagging. "I mean _four_." She laughed a little before continuing. "...look well." She finished as all three grinned.

"How many years has it been?" Asami mused as all three took a seat. "Three." Winry said sitting near Asami's head. "Three, huh? Feels like only a few minutes..." She said sitting up. "Woah." Winry said catching the swaying Asami who pushed on her arm gently. "Im fine." She assured. "What exactly happened?" Ed asked, eyeing her. "I remember a excruciating pain as the tendrils were cut...and then hearing voices...those two..." Asami said as Ed's eyes widened. "I thought you-" Asami shook her head. "Someone revived them." She said letting one hand move to her head. "I would've woke up soon anyway...guess thats what you humans call a 'rude awakening'." Asami mused with her familiar humor. Ed found himself staring at her, and her at him. Winry took this as the cue to leave. "Uh...lets go make something to eat, Al!" Winry suggested as Den took the hint too. Soon all three found themselves out of the room, leaving Ed and Asami alone. Ed stood up and took the seat closest to Asami as she blushed a little. "You've grown a little." Asami said as Ed's eye twitched. Asami grinned. "Dont get so made over it." She said letting her hand slide along his face gently.

Edward felt his heart skip a beat as her soft hand moved along his face. Ed's hand gently reached up, grabbing it. "Still got the automail I see." Asami said as Ed shrugged. "Dont have much choice." Ed said as he leaned in a bit closer, still holding her hand. "I dont have enough energy to give limbs just yet." Asami said sadly. "Dont worry about it." Ed said again as he had said all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Moonlight

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Two: Moonlight

Moonlight shown down onto Asami as she sat up. Slipping out of bed, she shed her clothes and slipped into wolf form. Her wolf form was a bit larger, and her tail was now long and fluffy enough that it curled over like a squirrel's. Moving out of the room she was staying in, Asami heard the soft breathing of Al in one room, Winry and Den in one down the hall, and Pinako towards the end. She could feel Ed's presence still stirring. As she passed the door, she was careful not to make any noise as she pushed the door open. Leaping out onto the front lawn, she moved forward out into the night. Stopping underneath a tree, she sat down, her tail laying flat behind her as she gazed at the moon and the stars. She pricked her ears when she felt a presence behind her. Looking up, Asami saw Ed's golden eyes staring down at her. Sitting down beside her, he offered her his coat. Taking on human form, she wrapped it around herself. Silence remained between the two for a long while, only the soft breeze being heard. "Asami...I..." Ed felt her eyes turn upon him as he started.

"Ive had three years to think...now that Al is..." He closed his eyes. "...now that Al is 'human' again, I dont have much else to do in life." He said as he let one hand rest on his knee while the other rested on the ground. "You're a military dog, arent you? Thats something to live for." Asami said looking ahead while Ed's eyes trailed to her. His eyes couldnt help but scan her body. He indeed noticed where she had grown, and it caused him to blush as he looked away. "I may be a military dog, but..." He closed his eyes. "...I cant be one forever." He admitted. Feeling warmth on his shoulder, he looked down to see Asami leaning on his shoulder as she had done on the train all those years ago. He let the silence linger for a bit before turning to her and pulling her close to his chest. Asami blushed, looking at him shyly as he watched her with his golden gaze. That golden gaze that made her shiver. Like on that train so many years ago, their faces remained close to one another. Pressing his forehead against hers, Ed closed his eyes.

"Ed...I...I cant..." Asami pulled away and sat some inches from him. Ed gave her a distressed yet knowing look. "To live forever isnt the best thing - to see your friends and loved ones grow old...its the worst thing in this world. Thats why I didnt want to get attached, I-" She was cut off when she felt something warm pressed on her lips. Eyes wide, Asami realized that he was kissing her. Her _first kiss_ too mind you. Asami relaxed as she closed her eyes, tears flowing from them as her ears pinned down. Kissing him in return, Ed let his hands snake into her long flowing brown hair. Her hands moved to his cheeks, bringing him closer to her as they deepened it. Eventually, Asami let go and pulled away, her chest heaving. Ed leaned into her, his eyes half-lidded as he watched her. Ed's arms snaked around her and pulled her into his lap. It was rather chilly, so he made sure to wrap his coat tightly around her. Resting his head on top of her head, Ed took in her scent. She smelt like wildflowers - something had hadnt expected from her.

Asami broke the silence as she looked up at him with pained eyes. "Ed...I cant...I wont..." She sobbed as he let one hand hold her head while the other held her back. Resting her head on his shoulder, the tears fell like raindrops. "Asami...I..." Ed knew he was being selfish, asking such a thing of her. But he was sure on this desicion. He had had three years to think about it - and he had come to a conclusion that he wanted to be with her, to protect her. "Herr de Raumes Ashelia Sigana Tsyalna de Astralda Tempalde." She whispered. Ed pulled away, giving her a concerned look like she had gone crazy. "My full title and name." She said letting one hand move to his cheek. He let his hand rest on it as he stared at her. "Once a god or goddess gives someone their full title and name...they belong to them." She said blushing. Ed rose a brow but smirked. "So..." He moved in closer, his forehead resting against hers. "Does that mean...?" Asami nodded. "Once it happens...you cant turn back. Are you absolutaly _sure_?" She asked him as he nodded once more.

At the rockbell house, Ed handed her a knife. He hated to see her do this, but he knew she had too, it was the only way. Asami let the blade slide over her hand, not even wincing. He took her bloody hand in his. Uncurling her fingers, he let her blood touch his lips as he drank it. He felt a spark of electricity run through him. Falling, Asami caught him and helped him sit on the bed. Wiping the blood away from his lips, Asami's wound healed instantly. Ed felt numb, like he had been going for three days and nights without rest. Asami pressed her forehead against his cheek, ears folding down. The numbness faded within a few minutes. He could already tell the difference. His senses were much more sharper then normal. _Is this how Asami feels everyday?_ He thought to himself. He then realized she was looking at him with concern. He could tell something was different about her. He could see she radiated a aura that he had not seen as a mortal. It was probably her goddess abilities.

Asami felt terrible still, she had given him eternal life...now he would have to watch his brother grow old as well as Winry and everyone else, while he remained young, at her side. Ed could now sense something...was it...sadness? It was coming from Asami...was he sensing her feelings? Ed let one hand touch her cheek gently as she looked at him with her blue gaze. Silence was left between the two as they stared at one another. Pulling herself close, Asami rested her head under his. Wrapping his arms around her, Ed held her close for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3: First Date

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Three: First Date

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiisan!" Al called as he searched the house for his older brother. Eventually coming to Asami's room, he knocked gently before opening the door, "Im sorry to bother you Asami, I-" He was cut off when he saw the image before him. A smile creased his features. Ed was laying on the bed with one hand on his stomach while the other was out for Asami to lie on. She was curled against him, her ears flicking every now and then. Deciding not to disturb them any further, he quietly closed the door and hurried downstairs. "Hm? What are you so happy about?" Winry mused as Al gave her a grin. Winry knew _exactly_ what that meant. "S'bout time too." A voice said as Pinako appeared, smoking her pipe. "Niisan was always a slow one." Al reminded her as Pinako chuckled and nodded.

Asami woke up some time later, the coat still draped over her form. She didnt feel warmth beside her which caused her head to tilt. Flicking her ear, she heard the barks of Den from outside. Looking outside, she spotted Al throwing a ball for Den while Winry adjusted Ed's automail and scolding him about something. "How did you escape?" A voice asked causing Asami to jump. Standing in the door entrance was Pinako, eyeing Asami with a serious look. "How did..." "I saw them taking you." She said simply. Asami closed her eyes and let the coat fall. Pulling her hair out of the way, she revealed two large scars where her wings had been. "I see." Pinako said sadly. "Because they took them, my power has been halved." She said letting her hair fall and pulling the coat over her body once more. It was then Pinako's eyes sparkled with a idea. "Hmm..." Pinako mused. "What is it?" Asami asked. "Oh, nothing." She chuckled as the old lady left. Asami slipped on a white dress that Winry had laid out for her and grabbed a hat just in case before heading downstairs.

Asami gently opened the door, stepping onto the patio barefoot. Ed and Winry looked up. "Good morning~" Winry said moving to Asami and grinning. Asami gave a light smile in return. "Hey Asami, why dont we go to town? Theres a place I want to show you." Winry suggested. "O-Okay." Asami said knowing she would be safe with Winry. Ed looked distressed but nodded anyway. Getting a pair of sandals, Asami slipped the hat on and a coat on to hide her tail. Winry led the way, occassionally waving at her neighbors. The town was small, just a few convience stores here and there. Winry grinned. "C'mon." She said taking Asami's hand and leading the confused girl away who struggled to keep her hat on.

The store was filled with dresses which caused Asami to stare in awe. "W-Why..." Winry shook her finger. "Im sick of you two dilly-dallying." Winry said as she grabbed a load of dresses and dragging Asami to the dressing room. Shoving Asami inside and dumping the clothes in, Winry waited patiently. Multiple times Asami came out until finally, Winry was satisfied. Asami wore a blue sundress with white chibi wings knitted on the back, and as if the universe loved her enough, it was long enough to hide her tail _and_ had a matching hat to boot! Winry wasted no time in buying it and dragging Asami back to the house. Ed and Al stared in confusion as Winry grinned, leading Asami inside and up to her room. For the next few hours, Winry worked restlessly on Asami, attempting to pick things to compliment her pale complexion. Eventually, once she was done, Winry allowed Al inside who nearly nosebled. "A-Asami?" Al asked in surprise as Winry hit him on the head. "Not so loud!" She hissed.

"Alright, go go go!" Winry ushered Asami forward into the living room. Pinako was outside reading something while Den, Al, and Winry played 'cupid'. Ed was caught off guard, once again, as she entered the room. He had never seen her in something _this_ cute. A bright blush spread over his features. "I...um..." Ed stood up as Asami stepped forward nervously. "Alright you two!" Winry's voice boomed as she shoved the two out the door. "Go and have fun!" She said waving as she slammed the door behind them. Pinako watched as Ed led Asami some ways a way before looking to her in a questioning manner. Asami then explained everything. "Ah...so _thats_ why Winry and Al were acting so strange...even Den looked nervous." He said laughing a little. Asami smiled and walked alongside him. "So...uh..." Asami said nervously. "I know a spot you'll like." Ed said offering his hand to her. Asami took it as he led her away and into the fields.

Asami was amazed at the sight before her as Ed and her came to stop. Fireflies danced around the fields creating a romantic atmosphere. Ed slid his hands into his pockets as he watched her chase a few fireflies. It was clear she had never seen them before. Grabbing hold of one, she peeked her hands open to let it go. "So pretty." Asami said laughing in excitement. "Yeah...you really are..." Asami's gaze snapped to Ed who realized what he had just said. Looking away, he blushed. Asami grinned mischeviously. Moving towards him, she let her ear tickle his cheek, causing him to flinch. Pulling away, Asami grinned and backed up, as if suggesting something. Ed didnt miss a beat. Moving to a tree, Asami backed up against it. Ed moved forward, letting his hands hold themselves on either side of her face on the trunk of the tree. "Teasing me when I was fifteen was alright...but now, it isnt." He said smirking as Asami realized she had tred on dangerous ground.


	5. Chapter 4: Effects

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Four: Effects

Asami's heart beat fast as he let his lips move over her collar bone. Ears pinning, Asami shivered beneath his touch. He made her _weak_...so weak it was scary. Ed could tell he was having a effect on her. Deciding to tease her as she had done him three years ago, he let kisses trail up her neck to her cheek. He stopped and eyed her. Her eyes showed weakness - something he had never seen in her before. He was the only one who could make her like this...and he _relished_ in the thought of it. Ed let one hand hold her cheek, while the other rested on her hip. Moving in, he let his lips touch hers. Closing her eyes, she kissed him in return and found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He felt himself losing control - this had never happened in his whole life...but then again...he had never felt this way about a girl, not even Winry. Edward broke the kiss as he held her against the tree. She moved her head onto his shoulder, burying her face into his neck as he planted kisses down her own. One hand slipped along her back, and stopped.

Asami knew exactly what it was. He pulled away and turned her around. He could see the top of the two scars on her back. Eyes widening, he turned her around, his hands on her shoulders. "Why didnt you tell me?" He asked, struggling to keep his cool. "Theres no reason too." She said in the same cool tone. Ed's eyes narrowed as he brought his face close to hers. "When you gave me your name, didnt that mean telling me _everything_?" He asked as she looked away from his gaze. He brought her gaze back to him by letting his hands slide up her neck and onto her cheeks. "Did those two homunculi do this to you?" She asked as Asami closed her eyes tightly, shutting them to keep tears from flowing. Edward felt rage surge through him as he pulled her into his arms. She broke down in tears as she clang onto him. Her wings...her freedom was gone. She couldnt fly anymore. They had taken that freedom that she cherished, away.

Ed led Asami to a nearby empty house that the rockbells owned for storage and what not. He knew he couldnt return because of Winry, Al, and Den who would pester him about whether he did _that_ with her. Groaning at the thought, he opened the door and allowed Asami inside. It was surprisingly clean and well-kept, much to his surprise. Asami wasted no time in sitting on the bed. "Thats right..." Ed said remembering. Pinako had said to, if they were going to stay out late, change her bandages. Grabbing the first-aid kit, he moved to Asami. "Let me change your bandages." He said as she nodded. Pulling up her hair and slipping down the straps that held themselves on her shoulder, Edward ever so gently applied ointment to her healing wounds. Eventually, he began to wrap the wounds. She shivered a little when she felt his breath on her shoulder. He was so _close._ Ed paused, sensing something stirring within her. Letting his hand run along her spine, he traced the ridges. Everything about her seemed perfect, except for the scars she bore.

Thank god she wouldnt have the scar to remind her of her incident that had put her in sleep statis in the first place. Ed's hand trailed from her spine to her shoulder as he pulled back strands of brown hair. As he moved his face closer, he could feel her heart beating twice the normal speed. He smirked at this. The effect he had on her was amazing to him. Asami opened her eyes a sliver as he let his hand trail from her shoulder and down her arm to her delicate hand. Resting his forehead against her shoulder, Ed closed his eyes. She could tell he was tired, he hadnt been sleeping lately with her on his mind, so Asami remained still, allowing him to rest there. Eventually, about a hour later, he rose his head, still holding her hand. He let his hand hold hers, intertwining their fingers eventually. Asami finally glanced over her shoulder to see him staring at her with loving golden eyes. Asami let a small smile appear on her features. She knew very well that the straps were competly off her shoulders and the dress only held itself on her lower torso.

Ed, noticing this, let his eyes scan up and down her body. He felt stupid in that it took him so long to notice it. Sure he had felt something for her back three years ago...but it was more prominent now. He went through his list of options and settled on one, but he figured she would most likely be uncomfortable with it. Turning around, Asami's long brown hair covered her breasts, but you could still tell they were there. She watched him with emotionless blue eyes. She was waiting on him to make a desicion. She felt tingles shoot down her body as she thought of what they _could_ do. Edward seemed to have the same reaction. He looked away and she to, looked away. It was probably midnight by now, Winry and Al would probably be fanticizing about what they were doing. What idiots. Ed nearly facepalmed at the thought, but he then remembered the beautiful wolf goddess next to him. Edward felt his heart thump like a jack rabbit might as he leaned forward. She turned to him, her eyes half-lidded as their lips met.

Deepening the kiss, he pushed her down gently onto the bed. Positioning himself over her, Ed let one hand run along one of her thighs while the other held himself up. A soft sound came from her as he let one hand take her long, luxurious tail and gently stroke it. "Hmmm...so thats your weakspot." He mused as she opened her eyes. "You're terrible." She pouted. Letting her tail fall, he let his hand trail back up her body to in between her breasts which caused her to nearly have a heart attack. She had _never_ been touched there. Edward took notice of this and rose a brow. He would've continued had he not sensed something...something was outside.


	6. Chapter 5: All I Need

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Five: All I Need

Edward paused which caused her to open her eyes once more. "Edward...?" She asked. He let one finger move onto her lips to silence her. She rose a brow but then she began to sense it too. Moving off of her, Edward clapped his hands together and his metal arm turn into a blade while Asami slipped her dress on once more. Hovering behind him, Edward looked out the window to see Despair and Malice talking amongst themselves. Could they not sense them? Asami shivered behind him. Remaining quiet, Edward was shocked to see what happened next - spikes pierced the two homunculi, immbolizing them. Alphonse appeared with Winry. Both looked rather angry that the two homunculi had ruined the moment. Alphonse created a giant cage and then a giant golem-looking creature to toss the caged homunculi who were cursing and screaming out towards the mountains. Ed facepalmed. Al and Winry grinned at one another before marching away. His brother and childhood friend were _insane_. Asami stifled a giggle from behind him.

Turning his head, he watched her shake with laughter. He allowed his metal arm to turn to normal as he moved towards her. "Now...where were we?" He asked as her eyes widened. She was backed onto the bed in a sitting position. Shaking with anxiety, Edward sat behind her and let his hands rest on her shoulder. "...you know I wont do anything to hurt you, Asami." Edward whispered. Asami stopped shaking and looked over her shoulder at him, nodding. Part of her was afraid, yet the other part was full of lust that needed to be quenched and _fast_. Edward, deciding against giving her another panic attack, gently let his hands move down the straps from her shoulders till once more, her dress as in the same position. Asami was pushed down onto the bed as he hovered over her, his eyes scanning over her body as she stared up at him. "When they say that a goddess' body is perfect, they arent lying." He said letting his face fall to hers where he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Edward's lips trailed from her lips down to her chest. He stopped just before where her breasts began. He felt something tug on his shirt and looked up to see Asami eyeing him. "S'not fair if im the only one showing." She blushed. Edward genuinely smiled at this. Slipping off his vest and tie, he was left with nothing but his buttoned-up shirt and pants, obviously. He gently took hold of her wrist and pulled her into a sitting position. Her hands unbuttoned the buttons and soon they revealed his muscular chest which caused her to turn beet red. She didnt know he was _this_ muscular. Edward moved his face close to hers, his shirt still on, but unbuttoned. "Like what you see?" He asked. "M-Maybe..." Asami stuttered as she was pushed down onto the bed. Pulling off his shirt, Edward let his lips gingerly relish the feeling of her skin while Asami would make a noise every now and then. Whenever she did, he found himself doing more. Eventually, he pulled her into a sitting position with his back against the wall. Straddling his lap, Asami let one hand run over his chest.

His chest felt smooth beneath her touch. Asami rose up a bit as she planted a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes as he held her up still, letting his lips trail kisses along her chest, shoulder, and neck area. As he did so, her tail flicked, curling around them. Eventually, it got to the point where Ed was wanting to see more then what he had been given the oppritunity too. However, as he went to pull her dress off, she stopped him, her hand shaking. He gave her a questioning look. He could see general fear in her eyes. He understood. She wasnt ready...not ready to give up that part of herself yet. At this, he settled with letting her lay with her head against the pillow while he hovered over her. His fingers traced her jawline and cheek. "Edward, I..." Edward stared at her as he brought his face closer. "I love you, Edward." Asami whispered. Her words had reached him once before during her slumber. Edward felt relief spread through him as he kissed near her eyes. "I love you too, Asami." He said pulling away and letting both hands carress her cheeks.

She genuinely smiled at this as tears came from her eyes. Edward brought his lips down to her eyes, kissing away the tears that fell. Pulling away, Edward moved to lay beside her while she slipped her dress back up. Asami found herself nestling into his chest, taking in the warmth. Edward let his hand run through her soft wavy hair as he soon found slumber with his lover beside him.


	7. Chapter 6: Wings

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Six: Wings Can Be Broken, But Never Taken

"Ah! There you two are!" Pinako said as Edward came up the road with his hand intertwined with Asami's. Both fully clothed, Pinako had a rather happy look in her eyes. "I have a surprise for you, Asami." Pinako said as the girl tilted her head. "Alright you two! Bring them out!" Pinako called as Al and Winry carried one wing each. Both were made out of titanium and had floating blue orbs in between each extension. "Oh my..." Asami let her hand fall from Edward's as she moved forward to the wings. "Their..." "Their one of a kind, worked all night on them." Pinako said proudly. "I meant to say their beautiful but that works too." Asami mused. "How do they work?" Edward asked, intrigued. "Oh, you'll see." Pinako said as Al and Winry stepped back, setting the wings down. It was as if Asami knew what to do. Bending down, the wings attached themselves to where her old ones had been. In a flurry of light, feathers appeared from each spike sticking out of it. "Thats awesome!" Winry cried in amazement.

"I took a bit of Asami's blood and applied it into the wings. They seemed to react to her body, molding perfectly." She said in a proud tone. "Thank you, Pinako." Asami said as Pinako waved her hand. "Just dont break them." Pinako said moving inside the house. "I want to see them in action!" Winry said flailing at her friend. "Alright." Asami said stepping back. The wings spread and they beat as if they were real wings. Taking to the skies, feathers of light flew below. Winry stared with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as Asami came diving down and past them. Eventually, Asami finished her little show and came descending down, however, it turned bad when a sharp wind caused her to go flying off into the fields. "Asami!" All three shouted, taking off towards where she had fallen. In wolf form, the wings held themselves on her back as she struggled to stand up. She had twisted her ankle, she could feel it thumping and pulsing with pain. Panting, Asami attempted to stand while favoring her leg. "My my, seems you're still able to fly." A voice said as Malice appeared with Despair close behind.

Drawing up her lips, Asami stood her ground. The feathers on her wings disappeared and they folded inwards and then down and then into her back. "Neat little trick. Never knew automail could be done like that!" Malice said smirking. "Well, whatever the case...we will need more of your blood for our master. We had to rip those pretty little wings of yours so you wouldnt fly away, after all." Malice cooed. Asami favored her leg, and Despair noticed this. He glanced at Malice who spotted it and smirked. "Seems you took a little tumble, little goddess...well...that'll just make it all the more easier." And with that, Malice slowly walked towards Asami, she couldnt run, so why waste energy? Asami backed up, snarling and drooling in warning. She knew she couldnt defend herself...not with the wounds still on her body and her twisted ankle. Eventually, she collapsed on her side with Malice hovering over her. She felt for the first time..._fear_. The fear that she would become caged and belong to them forever...and Malice could see it in her eyes.

"How beautiful." Malice let out a small sadistic laugh. He enjoyed seeing his 'prey' writhe...especially this beautiful black wolf with fearful blue eyes before him. Reaching down, he grabbed ahold of her, but not before she bit into his wrist and started to shear it. Blood spilt everywhere. He paid little to no attention to the wound as he picked her up as if she were a little kitten. Continuing to shear his arm away, it only regenerated and manifested more skin. "Fiesty till the end. How _noble_." Malice cooed as Asami let her jaws snap from his wrist to his face. He quickly recoiled his head so he wouldnt get hit, but he got a small scratch on his forehead from one of her fangs. Grumbling something, he held the injured, fighting wolf goddess by the scruff and turned to Despair. "Master will be wanting her, lets go." Despair said as he lept into the trees. Malice was about to go but he was stopped. Looking down, two hands made out of stone held his ankles in place. Spikes made out of earth came towards him, piercing him in the gut, and sending Asami flying.

Asami was caught by warm arms. Looking up to see Winry, the girl held her friend close who was shaking. Asami looked to see Ed and Al immobolizing Malice. Asami could sense Despair coming. Moving out of Winry's arms with her crying after her friend, the wolf goddess lept at where he would appear. He had little time to react as his neck was clamped in her jaws. Landing with a thud, Asami snarled. "You know that wont do you any good...we are _immortal_ after all." He reminded her. She knew he was right, she could tear him limb from limb but he would always be re-made. Asami held her ground, snarling and shaking at the same time. Once Malice was immobolized, Al and Ed turned to see Asami. "Asami..." Ed said stopping near her. Despair let his arm raise up as it turned into a spear. Asami knew what was coming. Leaping for Ed...

...blood spattered the area.


	8. Chapter 7: Old Wounds

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Seven: Old Wounds

It was like all time froze as blood spattered in slow motion. Once the blood stopped, Winry nearly shrieked in horror. Just like three years ago, Asami was pierced at the other end of the spear which had been aiming for Edward. Asami's bloody body was pressed against Ed's shocked one, her blood stained his face. "Foolish." Despair said as he let his arm turn normal, not caring if it began to melt in the process. Asami fell with a sickening thump. Her breathing came out in rasps as Edward fell to his knees beside her. He couldnt breathe, he couldnt think...she was just as she had been...he had _failed_ her again. The structure holding Malice disintegrated as he lept to Despair. "Lets go, we'll come back later." Despair said as he shook his melted hand. Malice nodded and both disappeared, leaving the three shocked friends to mourn over their fallen one.

It was like this cycle kept repeating itself. Pinako once again had to tend to Asami's wounds while Edward waited with anticipation with Winry comforting him. Al nervously stroked Den who whined with worry. Pinako appeared once more, smoking her pipe. A heavy sigh escaped from her, alerting all four to her presence. "Well?" Edward asked. "I cant say this time, Edward." Pinako frowned. "She'll most likely live...but she'll most likely have to sleep again, since her power is halved...its possible it could be ten years before she awakens." "Ten years...?" Ed murmured to himself as Winry gripped his shoulders. "Is there _anything _we can do...?" Al asked, looking to Pinako. "There is one thing..." At this, Edward' gaze snapped to the old woman once more. Pinako closed her eyes and hesitated. "The philosopher's stone." Those three words were what Edward had _not_ wanted to hear. He had given up the search ever since Al became a normal human again. Edward felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on him.

"Are you sure, 'baachan?" Winry asked as Pinako nodded. "It will save her life and give her her power back, im sure." Pinako said as she watched Edward. "So...what will you do, Edward?"

_So...what will you do, Edward?_

Pinako's question hung over him like a rain cloud as he sat by Asami's bed side. She remained in wolf form with her body bandaged as it always seemed to be. He didnt know what to do. The philosopher's stone was something that every alchemist strived for...was it even _possible_ to make one? Engrossed in his thoughts, something cold touched his hand. He looked down to see Asami staring at him with those shocking blue eyes, her nose pressed against his hand. Raising the one hand she had touched, he let it run over her head and move behind her ears. "Pinako says the only thing that can heal you is the philosopher's stone." He said as Asami remained quiet. "I dont think I can make one...especially since the ingredients are _human lives_." He said letting his other hand hold his head while the other just rested between her ears. Feeling her body shift, he looked over to see her in human form. He could now see the full extent of the bandages. Her lover torso was covered by the sheets, but her stomach had extensive bandaging, her head had a bandage around it as well.

Her ankle was wrapped since she had twisted it. He could feel her exhaustion...he could see it too. She was holding on by a thread...and it scared him. The next thing he knew was something warm plastered against his eye. He looked over to see Asami kissing it ever so gently. Pulling away, Asami stared at him. It was then he realized she wasnt talking... "You lost your voice, too?" He asked as Asami looked away. Edward felt helpless...even though he could use alchemy and he was immortal now, he couldnt even save this girl he loved. Pulling himself into the bed beside her, he pulled her close to him, careful not to put pressure on her wounds. Asami's tears fell like soft waterfalls. Ears pressed down, she rested in his embrace. The future looked bleak for her, and only one option looked like it would work...

...to go into her slumber once more.


	9. Chapter 8: Is this how it ends?

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Chapter Eight: Is This How It Ends?

Everything was quiet in the rockbell house because of the depressive atmosphere that hung over it. No one said anything, because they knew that it was hopeless. Asami would go back to sleep and they would not be able to see her for a long time. Edward would come out to eat and what not, but most of the time he was at her side as she got weaker and weaker. Everyone knew that it was breaking him on the inside to see her like this. Knocking on Asami's door, Winry pushed it open to see the window wide open, the curtains blowing...and no Asami. Winry felt sad and frantic at the same time. Asami had done this the last time, and they had arrived to late. Wasting no time, Winry dashed downstairs, finding Edward, Den, and Al in the process. "Shes gone." Winry said grabbing her coat. Without another word, the three teens and their canine companion were off, calling out her name into the night as they had done three years ago.

Asami couldnt run anymore. Coming to a eventual limp, rain began to fall. _Why does time have to repeat itself?_ She thought to herself as she limped back to that old familiar forest. She knew it was hopeless, the philosopher's stone could not be made in a great enough quanity to heal her wounds. Over the drizzling of the rain, Asami could hear her friend's frantic calling of her name. Deciding not to lead them astray, perhaps, she would get a longer goodbye with them this time. The tree came into view. _Hello, old friend._ Asami greeted the tree with her thoughts. It groaned as if to say hello in return. Asami could feel her energy draining, and just before she got to the tree, her body found itself collapsing. The bandages unfurled and blood spilt out and over the earth, causing flowers to appear. After all, her blood could give life too. Asami let a smile crease her features as her vision became blurry. _So this is how it ends, huh?_ She thought to no one in particular. For what seemed like eternity, Asami's thoughts ran over her life from the moment of her birth in space to her eventual falling on this world and meeting Edward in the process.

Parting her mouth slightly, her tounge hung out so she could breathe better. The rain washed away the continuing blood that came from her body for how long, she couldnt say. She didnt even sense a form approach her. The form bent down and Asami recognized it as a female. She had strange brown 'dreadlocks' and wore a white outfit. The same insignia that Edward had bore on the back of his coat was tatooed just above her left breast. "Poor thing." She said letting her hand rest on Asami's face. Asami's gaze looked upon the woman, asking her if she was a alchemist. The woman simply stared, her eyes trailing over the wounds. "I heard from that old woman that you've been helping Edward and Alphonse. I must thank you for that." The woman said as Asami smiled weakly. "She also told me about the philosopher's stone." That item's name hung in the air as Asami's smile faded and she watched the woman with cold eyes, while she held her mouth still partly open. Asami looked away, eyes closing. The woman seemed to understand her answer and shook her head.

The woman pulled out a needle and thread. "The least I can do is stich up your wounds." She said as Asami remained still. Taking that as a sign to continue, the woman went to work on stiching up the open wound on her side. Once she was done, she picked the she-wolf up in her arms. Asami's eyes opened as she sensed Edward, Alphonse, Winry, and Den entering the forest. Struggling a bit, the woman sighed but nodded. Setting Asami down, the woman disappeared into the trees for now, watching on. Edward, Winry, and Alphonse appeared with Den on their heels. Winry and Al had no idea the full extent of her injuries till now as both stared in horror. Edward moved towards Asami who backed up. He stared at her, bending down. "Asami, let us help you." He said as she did the unthinkable; drawing up her lips in a snarl, she snapped out at Edward who backed up. "Whats gotten into you Asami?" Winry cried as Den began to growl. The woman watched on in silence, she knew it was painful for Asami to do this, but she had no choice. Asami began to glow as well as Edward. A open wound appeared and the blood he had drank came from it.

The wound automatically closed up as Edward winced. He knew she was revoking his immortality. But to why, he couldnt understand. Asami stared on with angered eyes, holding back her sadness as she growled in warning. "Asami! Its us! Dont you recognize your friends?" Winry asked as Asami snapped in Winry's direction. Winry cried out in surprise as Edward moved in front of her. Edward stared at Asami with sad eyes that seemed to ask;

_Is this how it ends?_


	10. Chapter 9: Starcrossed Lovers

**FULLMETAL WINGS**

Final Chapter: Star-Crossed Lovers

The rain poured down upon the three teens, their canine companion, and Asami. In the shadows, the woman watched with emotionless eyes. Asami stood up with the last of her strength, her growling ceasing, but she kept her eye on them. Asami couldnt speak, her voice was gone for now, so she didnt have anyway to tell them how much she was sorry for doing this. Stepping back, Asami moved to the small hole. "Asami, dont!" Edward cried. Asami didnt take her eyes off of him. Tears spilt from her eyes as she lept back into the hole. Edward, Winry, and Al rushed forward, only to be repelled by the tendrils as they went up, creating a protective cocoon. The tree, as it had done three years ago, glowed and then settled into a golden glaze-like covering. The woman appeared as Ed fell to his knees. "She was doing it to unburden you, Edward." Her voice caused him to look up; he recognized it as his teacher, Izumi. "Why didnt you stop her?" He asked coldly. "Because it was her own will. Once your heart is set on something, you cant stop it." Izumi reminded him. Winry felt tears slide down her face as she watched the glowing tendril-covering.

"How long is she going to sleep?" Al finally asked as Izumi remained emotionless. Her gaze drifted to where the goddess slept. "It could be a week, a month, a year...who knows. While she has physical wounds - her emotional wounds will take longer to heal then the physical wounds." Izumi sighed as the rain lightened into a drizzle. For a while, the five stood in the rain, not saying a word. "Edward...we have to go home and tell 'baachan." Winry said bending down and laying her hand on his shoulder. Edward was staring at his hands, his eyes still wide with shock. Izumi helped Winry make Edward stand up and lead him away back to the rockbell house. Al paused to look over his shoulder at the tree before turning and taking off with Den following behind.

No one spoke of Asami anymore after that. It was as if she didnt exist. Little did they know, she had erased their memories as well as Izumi's and Pinako's. Edward went back to Central to return to his duties as a 'military dog' while Al traveled around the continent, helping people return to their daily lives. Winry moved to Rush City to learn more about automail. Life was normal again, as if nothing had happened. But every once in a while, all three would find themselves stopping and listening...to a howl of a goddess.

**FIN**


End file.
